


关于新年致辞的那点小事（上）（中）

by XXRAIN



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXRAIN/pseuds/XXRAIN
Summary: 没什么技术含量的沙雕文答应了群里太太的酒驾强行圆逻辑圆伏笔（上）（中）是酿酒和造车的过程为了完整性发了ao3要看喝酒和驾车的部分就是（下）之后的内容了hhh
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 1





	关于新年致辞的那点小事（上）（中）

*狮子之泉的石板地上铺上了红毯，四五成群走来几名贵族女性。为首的两名分别是安妮罗洁女大公和皇帝的秘书官马琳道夫伯爵小姐。在这之后跟着的是夏夫豪简子爵夫人和维斯帕特列男爵夫人。  
安妮罗洁是唯一的皇亲，并且身为帝国女大公，地位尊贵，不仅皇帝的秘书亲自迎接，且奇斯里也被指派专程随行保护。皇帝的姐姐向来过着深居简出的日子，她不仅与权谋隔绝，甚至连人世都与她无关似的。但新年将至，她还是受到委派，到奥丁来进行新年致辞。本来这样一项庄重且具有亲和力的活动，按照新帝国的规定，应该交由皇帝的妻子来做，但是因为新皇上任三年以来并未娶妻——连候选人都没有过，因此，容貌和风度与莱因哈特同样得天独厚的他的姐姐，乘上了飞往奥丁的航舰。簇拥着一同女大公前往奥丁的，是一队小型舰队，这也是莱因哈特为了姐姐的安全特意派遣的。

“莱因哈特，要是下次再为我做这样夸张的事情，就不来了哦。”快要到奥丁港的时候，在飞船的通讯器中与弟弟取得了联系，安妮罗洁便嗔怪着弟弟为她做了如此大费周章的事情，“为了我一个人而专门征用一艘民用舰船，还派遣舰队护航，消息要是传到海尼森去，那些共和党人又要议论纷纷了。”  
“那为了不再征用民航，我就只好送给姐姐一艘坐舰了。”莱因哈特半开玩笑地说，“设计师已经在设计中了，不知姐姐喜欢什么花样的涂装？”  
安妮罗洁静静地微笑了一会，然后突然说起了莱因哈特所不愿意面对的一件事情：  
“莱因哈特，军务尚书曾经单独联系过我，大概的意思是，我虽然是你的姐姐，但是像是新年祝词之类的事情本应交给皇妃来做的，虽然今年拜托了我，明年或者后年可能依然要拜托我，但是我不应该期待自己成为永远承担这一使命的人……”  
莱因哈特的笑容消失了：  
“奥贝斯坦这家伙，居然对姐姐说这样的话——”  
“我没有生气，莱因哈特，我的想法和军务尚书是一样的。今年你已经二十五岁了，有些作为皇帝所要承担的义务，是否应该考虑一下了呢？”安妮罗洁说起这件事情的时候似乎也有些疲惫，但转而又用轻松的语气开起了玩笑，“这样一想，莱因哈特好不容易为我做出一艘漂亮的坐舰，却只有两三年的使用寿命，岂不是浪费了吗？”  
略有些沉重地结束了和姐姐的对话，莱因哈特看向一旁的吉尔菲艾斯。作为十五年好友和一年恋人的红发青年沉着地为皇帝加上咖啡。莱因哈特还没来得及开口，他就堵上了他的嘴：  
“赠送坐舰比征用民航更为奢侈，但是人们却不会觉得女大公搭乘私人坐舰是不正常的事——我猜您是想要讽刺这件事情，是吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你明明知道我气的是什么。姐姐从来不想干涉我所做的事情，奥贝斯坦那家伙居然敢直接恐吓她！”  
“无需这样生气，”吉尔菲艾斯似乎提到奥贝斯坦的时候也有些提不起兴致来安抚对方，“再怎么生气您也不能真的惩罚他，而且还得重用他。只能拿他没办法了，不如就当做耳旁风吧。”  
虽然在秃鹰要塞中当过奥贝斯坦理性思想的受害者，吉尔菲艾斯却在不知不觉中居然和奥贝斯坦成为了能够勉强处得来的同事。当然，这和吉尔菲艾斯对这位严厉的尚书刻意的无视有着不可分割的关系。

参观完狮子之泉之后又到一周后演讲的地方看了一圈，皇帝的秘书官为安妮罗洁安排好了住所。虽然是幢看起来不那么大的两层的小楼，但是屋内无论是寝室还是餐厅都装修得十分精致。整个室内以象牙白色为主色调，楼梯扶手或者屋檐的边角处都镀上了点缀的金边。卧室在二层，茶室、书房、洗浴室和餐厅则摆放在一层。当然，按照安妮罗洁的喜好，这幢小房子有两处的餐厅，另一处被放置在二楼的露天平层上。因为是新修不久的房子，还没来得及修葺好花园，但安妮罗洁对此已经十分满意了，她甚至因为过于兴奋，至少当时看起来是这个原因，而当即邀请了在场的三位女性的贵族小姐夫人们一起喝下午茶。  
而从话题转移到莱茵哈特身上的时候，希尔德就发现氛围似乎不太一样了。无论是安妮罗洁的过分殷勤还是女大公的两位朋友自上而下的打量，都让她莫名觉得自己被寄予了某种无法承担和回应的厚望，以至于沉着如她也想就在下一秒以公务为由离席。但她明显懂得皇帝支她出来接待女大公的另一层原因；伯爵小姐只好用手指扶额半秒，又硬着头皮面对这比任何时候都要沉重的应酬。  
安妮罗洁其实是头一回和希尔德这样近距离地就一些个人私事促膝长谈。在没有被奥贝斯坦说出那一席话的时候，她并未留意过弟弟身旁的适婚女性，也并未想过干预自己弟弟的人生大事，因为她一直相信着莱因哈特能够自己完美地解决这件事情，并不需要作为姐姐的自己来操心。可是知道被奥贝斯坦施加了压力之后，回头一看才发现，即便围绕皇宫走上一圈，皇帝身边年龄合适的体面女性也只有希尔德一人而已。  
可惜的是，正因为希尔德是仅此一名的女性，所以她也知道很多其他女人们所不知道的皇帝的私密事件，也就更是不可能助这位受到军务尚书施压的皇帝的姐姐一臂之力。  
希尔德很清楚的记得，那件事情是在去年的四月份发生的。那时候她请了一天半的假，回来的时候是中午，门口通常站着的艾密尔不知道是为什么不在岗。希尔德就像往常一样推开了门准备走进去。因为就是这个办公室里工作的皇帝的秘书官，无论是门禁机器还是她本人都没有向皇帝通报。她不知道皇帝和大公究竟是为何失去了平日的警惕，她都已经在门口站着了，可门里面的两位却还面对着进门后左手边的窗子手拉着手站着。她看到平时威严如狮子一般的皇帝居然在相当有失体面地向大公索吻，大公看起来很紧张，然后拒绝了。然而皇帝并不气馁，居然身体扑进了大公的怀里，手从下面的衣摆伸入了对方的军服中。大公好像吓了一跳，但是又很快就妥协了，双手环住皇帝的肩膀，抚摸着他的头，任他玩闹。  
希尔德默默退了出去，就好像自己没有进来过一样，又等了几分钟，她以连自己都觉得过于装模作样的声音通报，请求入内。事实上，她从以前开始就没有过在进入自己办公室之前通报过，皇帝可能会心生怀疑，但即便如此，以后可能都要通报后再进门了。  
里面的答复声几秒之后才传出，希尔德再次进入的时候，皇帝已经坐在了办公桌前，而大公则是坐在秘书用的桌子的对面的用来接待贵宾用的沙发上。只不过，皇帝的办公桌上可疑地摆着两只杯子，暗示着坐在贵宾沙发上的这位之前并未规矩入座……  
希尔德甚至已经想好了将办公桌搬到别的房间的适当理由。皇帝和大公的并没有什么能够合理私会的时间，办公室反而成了为数不多的会面场所。随着像今天这样，以不正当的理由、不属于她的工作将她支出房间的事件越来越多，博学有能如希尔德，也会怀疑自己有朝一日会无法完成作为首席秘书官的日常任务。  
“……莱因哈特之前向我提起你的时候，说你就像他的左膀右臂一样重要。可对你而言，辅佐像我弟弟那样的孩子，想必应该很辛苦吧，希尔德小姐？”  
“没有的事情，陛下是一个很开明的人，人员调配也很高效。即便是辛苦，也是为了这个国家辛苦，这绝非是应该抱怨的事情。”  
维斯帕特列男爵夫人似乎之前就已经与希尔德相识。她一贯为人豪爽，仗义，对于希尔德这样强干的女性也常常是欣赏和崇敬的。她此时也以相同的作风称赞道：  
“希尔德小姐如果是男孩子，应该也不会输给皇帝，恐怕现在已经成为新帝国的宰相了吧。”  
“陛下是会发光的人，被吸引着向他效忠的能臣大有人在，相比之下，我只不过是围着灯光打转的一只飞蛾罢了……”  
“希尔德小姐过于谦虚了……即便不能作为男性去当宰相，在女人中也是最厉害的那一个，你说是不是，安妮罗洁？”  
安妮罗洁的表情略有些严肃，以至于在座的几位握着叉子去叉蛋糕的手都一时停住了。  
希尔德把餐具工整摆在盘子旁边，也用同样严肃的表情回答道：  
“皇帝陛下继位以来的新风，想必夫人们也都已经沐浴过了。新皇朝中的女性在理论上不会因为上天赋予的性别而低人一等。不能比男人们都强的女人，自然也无法站在女性的顶端。皇帝陛下即位后时常会提醒我这一点。我受此鞭策，才能走到今天。说起来，新帝国的法规中的的确确将男女职能的分配淡化模糊了不少，前几日宫内省似乎被过问了新帝国皇帝的婚配制度。当时皇帝不仅给出提案，要为皇帝的配偶增加部分的行政职能，甚至想要将婚配对象的性别限制都取消掉。莱因哈特陛下的时代中，无论是男人和皇帝结婚，还是女人当宰相，都不足为奇。而我现在只能作为皇帝的秘书官为陛下效力，并非是因为我是女性，而是因为我的确不具备陛下身边其他能臣那样卓越的才干……”  
“那么，希尔德小姐，你可有听说过，皇帝是为何突然要修改宫内省的规制？”  
“或许是已经有意中人了吧……我虽然一直在御前效力，但是这样私人的事情，却从来不曾向陛下打探过。殿下为何不去问问他最亲密的朋友呢？”  
“希尔德小姐……”安妮罗洁面露难色，“其实，说来惭愧，莱因哈特的婚姻之事我本并不打算过问，只是之前因为我要在新年作为皇室的女性成员向民众致辞的这件事情，军务尚书曾经警示过我，致辞的正主应该是国家的皇妃，而非像我这样明显是由于皇帝的偏袒而获此殊荣的姐姐。而就皇妃一事，他也向我表明过应该尽快确定皇妃人选，以此使新皇朝安定下来的打算……”  
如果让女大公继续将这段话说下去，话的矛头很快就会指向自己，于是希尔德迅速地将话头接过来：  
“我大概能够明白军务尚书的想法，也知道军务尚书内心的合适人选是怎样的。”  
安妮罗洁用眼神示意希尔德说下去——  
“首先，皇帝配偶的人选应该是一个母家势力并不太大的人，不仅是为了防止外戚干政，同时势力过大的母家往往是高登巴姆王朝时期就已繁盛的贵族家庭；上一王朝残留的贵族家庭的孩子、即便是忠心与新皇的贵族，为了象征王朝的更迭，也绝非合适人选。其次，此人应该是一直忠诚于皇帝、与皇帝并肩作战的、披戴着荣光的人；听起来虽然有些庸俗，但是我认为——军务尚书应该也如此认为——只有这样的人才能真正起到安邦定国的作用。”  
“既是母家单薄的人，又是披戴荣光、与皇帝并肩作战的人，希尔德小姐，您认为有这样的人存在吗？”  
“这样的人当然是存在的，比如我面前就有一个。”希尔德望着安妮罗洁露齿一笑，“皇帝陛下身边是否有这样的人，自然是他自己心里最清楚。”  
“那么如果没有这样的人呢？”夏夫豪简夫人忍不住问道。  
“我方才所讲的只是军务尚书的想法。但是很明显，军务尚书只有权提议，但却无权逼迫皇帝执行。”希尔德看起来似乎十分从容，“皇帝陛下应该比任何人都清楚和警觉着这一点。所以陛下也并不是非结婚不可。事实上，当人类还在地球上生活的时候，也有过一国元首以单身形象使女孩们为之狂热的案例，这名元首将自己的个人形象包装得极为完美，统帅力无人可及，只可惜却是一个有着极端的种族主义的魔头。我不认为当下银河帝国在位的这位莱因哈特皇帝比不上他。”  
希尔德义正辞严。

*吉尔菲艾斯正在整理身上那些摇曳摆动的装饰品，他并非手脚笨拙之人，此时却仍有些无措。罗严克拉姆帝国的贵族服制虽然不会过于繁琐或者沉重，就连皇帝本人也不会穿过于繁重的礼服，但这日为大公准备的礼服却偏偏是复古繁琐得过分的带着长披风的款式。更加诡异的是，与款式的过于复杂相反，衣料的质地则透出一种不合时宜的平庸感。此时，莱因哈特正将不怀好意地微笑挂在脸上，身体斜躺着沉在休息室的沙发里。如果要从吉尔菲艾斯的知识储备中找一个能够匹配上这一轻浮动作的名词，那可能就是从地球时期的东方古国中流传下来的“贵妃卧”了——虽然他觉得贵妃做出这样的动作未免有些过于懒散。  
曾经在高登巴姆时期，莱因哈特也为绶带的事情苦恼过，而就因为吉尔菲艾斯曾经有一次看着莱因哈特身穿着束缚手脚的衣服却还得对着绶带手忙脚乱的样子，帮忙重新整好的同时一不小心笑出了声音，而就此被莱因哈特记了仇。  
皇帝故意以紧急秘密国事的商榷为由将大公的贴身佣人支开，鸠占鹊巢地霸占住了原主休息室的沙发。勋章、绶带、装饰用的流苏都还呈在用以收纳的铺上了天鹅绒的黑色盒子里。吉尔菲艾斯看起来刚刚才穿好礼服，而莱因哈特命令道：  
“还不快把这些东西戴好，吉尔菲艾斯？”  
早已忘记了自己曾“嘲笑”过莱因哈特的事情，吉尔菲艾斯只是单纯地以为皇帝在催他赴宴。他花了很长时间试图将那些饰品们挂在完全正确的位置上，但实际上这却十分困难。吉尔菲艾斯手脚伸展不开，还要努力去触碰一些难以触及的位置，有些喘不过气来。于是他说：  
“似乎有些麻烦，莱因哈特大人。可否来搭把手？”  
“居然敢支使皇帝，卿好大的胆子。”  
一听见这种阴阳怪气的语调，吉尔菲艾斯就意识到莱因哈特是刻意要戏弄自己。他长长地叹了口气，正打算固定在肩上的绶带随着手泄气般地松开而落在了地上。  
“这本不是我赴宴的礼服，是吗？”  
“罗严克拉姆王朝何时用过这种哗众取宠的礼服？”莱因哈特眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地斜睨着他。  
这件用来捉弄大公的披风，是莱因哈特托人找歌剧院征用的戏服。看起来有模有样，甚至还十分有新帝国的简朴大气的风范，但总体来说还是模仿的中世纪时期的贵族们那繁重的服饰，而且对于吉尔菲艾斯的体型来说，穿起来实在是紧绷。  
莱因哈特走上前去，拍了拍吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀：  
“既然穿错了，那朕只好来替你解开了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯实在有些喘不过气来，没有工夫去计较被情人皇帝捉弄的事情，只是乖顺地站好，甚至还微微弯曲了膝盖——为了让同样穿着礼服的对方伸手的时候能够轻松些。  
“只不过，”莱因哈特手伸到吉尔菲艾斯的领口，却不继续下一个动作，“朕可不是随意任你差遣的。卿可有想好，拿什么来取悦朕？”  
吉尔菲艾斯喉头有些发紧，声音微微沙哑了。  
“您想要臣下怎么做呢？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我们交往都快一年了吧？就不说别的什么小姑娘家们那样的麻烦纪念日礼物、至少得送给朕一个吻，这不过分吧？”  
于是吉尔菲艾斯连回答都没有，直接握住了领口的那只已经开始摩擦他喉头的手那皙白的指尖，脖颈缓缓向下倾去。莱因哈特微微张开了嘴，但那个吻却轻轻落在了他的额头上。如果这样吻自己的家人，那么显然是没有任何问题的，但如果放在伴侣之间，则明显缺乏那种独有的冲动的感情。  
以至于莱因哈特有些气恼了。他挣脱开吉尔菲艾斯抓住他的那只手，从后面扯住对方的领子，仿佛威胁一般地、就连故作高傲的称呼都被打回原形：  
“你明明知道我什么意思。你是故意想让我难堪吗？”  
当然，他也并没有真的生气。就算在吉尔菲艾斯面前做出多么丢脸的事情也不会真的尴尬。如果吉尔菲艾斯敢笑话她，他就报复回去。即便扯着对方的领子，也没有真正的用力，只不过是算不上威胁的一个暗示。大公现在穿着的披风在身后也有一条交叉着的用来调整松紧的编制结，只能由另一个人一点点地解开来——这就是作为戏服和真正的礼服的不同之处。也就是说，在这个房间里，能够“救他于水火之中”的，就只有莱因哈特一人。  
吉尔菲艾斯无奈地回答：  
“怎么会呢，陛下。臣下之所以选择亲吻您的额头，”他故意凑到了莱因哈特耳边，“是因为唯独您今天的发型能给臣下这个机会。”  
“那朕再给你一次机会，吉尔菲艾斯。”皇帝的脸颊似乎都因为红发情人对自己的经常性的有意无意间的捉弄而微微鼓起来，但他仍能保持住自己的高傲，“卿可不能一直让朕失望。”  
红发的大公静静盯着皇帝看了一会，直到莱因哈特的表情开始崩塌，腮边和耳根也开始发红了，他才轻轻地将手放在对方肩上：  
“遵命。”  
大公原本只是轻轻点了一下就要离开，可是莱因哈特的手绕过他的背后，正将牛筋做的松紧带一点点抽开，感受到吉尔菲艾斯的敷衍后便又用力往回拽了一下，将吉尔菲艾斯的身体抱入自己怀中，亲吻也变得粗重起来。  
他明显感觉到吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸变得很热，扣住他肩膀的手在他身上摩挲游移。两人的吻由莱因哈特握住松紧带的手来主导；一下一下地抽动绳索使大公也好皇帝也好，身体向四面八方微微扭动起来。直到披风落地的一瞬间，皇帝突然就失去了主导这一切的权力——不再被束缚和牵制的吉尔菲艾斯在无意识中把他推到了墙上，身体也好，嘴唇也好，本来势均力敌的角力突然变成了单方面的压制。吉尔菲艾斯的膝盖已经顶入了莱因哈特的双膝之间，右手掌住对方的后脑勺，加深两人的亲吻。莱因哈特的意识越来越模糊，两腿在不知不觉间已经顺着吉尔菲艾斯的身体攀虬而上；由于昏沉感，双手抓住吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，却没有力气推开。  
从客观上来讲，吉尔菲艾斯的吻并不深，甚至舌尖都没有过碰在一起。但是他本人也好，莱因哈特也好，血压和心率都随之上升太多，无论是谁，在此时都出现了一定程度的晕眩。  
身体被锁在墙上，吉尔菲艾斯的重量一并压上来。他的拥抱那样紧，身体贴的那样近……莱因哈特终于勉强清醒过来，慌乱和窘迫回归了他的脑神经。  
“停下、停下来，吉尔菲艾斯！”皇帝的手用力抵住墙壁，这才足以撑起自己摇摇欲坠的身体，在急促的呼吸中，他终于喊出了声音。  
“……”  
手还把握着莱因哈特的腰肢和头颈，吉尔菲艾斯虽然停住了亲吻，但鼻梁却仍然停靠在莱因哈特的前额，他炽热的吐息打在莱因哈特的眼睑上，本人似乎还意犹未尽一般：  
“您这就已经满足了吗，陛下？”  
“卿、卿今天就到此为止！想必卿也知道晚宴就要开始了——”  
后半段的辩白被吉尔菲艾斯的轻笑声打断，覆盖在皇帝腰上和下颌骨上的炽热温度被抽离开。手的主人旁若无人地扯起了礼服领口的扣子，若不是因为他的脸也少见地出现了淡而薄的红霞，那神态就轻松得仿佛刚才什么事情都没有发生过一样。  
莱因哈特肤色更白，因此脸上的红晕更加明显一些。他从吉尔菲艾斯的动作中解读到了某种带有危险意味的信息，他于是瞪大眼睛，虚张声势般向他的红发恋人展现威严并表示恫吓——  
“请别这样看着臣下……”察觉到莱因哈特此时此刻的表情是那样的纯真懵懂，反而突然变得笨拙羞涩了起来。吉尔菲艾斯举起双手，表明自己并没有想要做出在皇帝面前宽衣解带以下犯上之类的寡廉鲜耻的动作的意图，“臣下只是感觉太热了。”  
不知从何时开始，每当他们两个在私底下使用“卿”、“朕”、“陛下”、“臣下”这样的称呼时，反而会起到戏谑或者讥嘲的反效果。因而只要在他们私下交流中出现了这样的称呼，另一方立马就能够察觉到其中不怀好意或者装腔作势的意味。这是曾经介意者好友称自己为“阁下”的莱因哈特所没有预料到的事情。  
“你少阴阳怪气的！”  
莱因哈特气冲冲地想要像以往那样教训他，却发现自己突然没了直视对方眼睛的勇气。明明一开始是自己想要捉弄吉尔菲艾斯，但等到这个吻完成了之后，却是自己比对方更加难为情。原本觉得自己应该是把控着一切的那一个，可现在似乎连“皇帝”这一尊贵的身份，都已然镇压不了对方那颗藏在忠实与服从外表下充满着征服欲的心。  
越是这样想，金发的皇帝那好胜得近乎傲慢的灵魂火焰就越是熊熊燃起。——下次一定让他知道我的厉害——不知何时就出现了这样幼稚的想法，然而在窘迫之下却忘记了掩饰，就那样浮现在那张象牙色的、像是不小心刷上了过多胭脂一般的脸上。  
在莱因哈特进行执拗的妄想时，吉尔菲艾斯则默默地整理好了两人的衣物。  
“请不要赌气了，莱因哈特大人，等晚宴过后，我一定会好好称赞您的。”  
方才刚刚要褪下去的面颊的绯红色，突然又从莱因哈特的血管涌上皮肤。吉尔菲艾斯像溺爱着一个怪脾气的小孩那样温柔微笑着。莱因哈特这才注意到，刚刚无意间流露的神情，已经使自己失去了最后的、仅限于颜面之上的从容与矜持。

女大公安妮罗洁今日的装束与周围的充满军人氛围的会场环境似乎有些格格不入。她穿着紫罗兰色的过膝连衣裙，上半身套着着一件短的深紫色西服，略有卷曲的长发被束成高马尾的样式，上面别着一顶紫色的、拼接色的礼帽。服装的材料相比旧王朝时期少了很多褶皱、蕾丝或者珠玉的装饰，只是戴了一款并不太惹眼的珍珠项链，以及为使紫色调的服装色泽更加鲜亮而在胸口点缀了只金色的雏菊胸针。比起贵妇人，安妮罗洁更像是一名身为贵族却投身职场的新王朝女性。这显然也是莱因哈特的主意  
“怎么样，吉尔菲艾斯？无论是颜色也好，裁剪也好，或者绸面布料上的暗纹也好，都和姐姐是绝配。”莱因哈特小声地夸耀道，脸上的骄傲几乎都藏不住，“这全都是我亲自为姐姐挑选的。今天的姐姐很耀眼，对不对？”  
只是远远地看见安妮罗洁走来，就觉得眼前一亮。安妮罗洁的高贵已经与她的头衔无关，她的身上漂浮着新的、象征着性别上平等与独立的、女性特有魅力风潮。特别是，她似乎就是女版的、去军事化的莱因哈特本人；她的轮廓和眉眼更加柔和，闪烁着对于众生的悲悯。艺术提督被提前透露过安妮罗洁的这身打扮，就评价着：  
“这次致辞转播之后，格林华德大公没准能改变整个时尚界的审美……她很有成为国民的艺术偶像的特质。”  
看到莱因哈特邀功一般的眼神，又瞟了一眼在远处与其他贵妇人交谈的女大公，吉尔菲艾斯略微低下头来：  
“虽然服装也很增色，但是真正耀眼的是格林华德大公本人。您应该清楚的，莱因哈特大人，您姐姐和您实在太像了。难道您穿到过有任何一种样式的服装能够有那样卓绝的功效，以至于可以阻止您散发光芒的吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特面颊又有点发热，“若你是个心怀鬼胎的乱臣贼子，朕完全有理由相信你有那个能力靠你的花言巧语蛊惑君心。”  
“……比起这个，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯似乎有些不悦，“您就这样不介意我在您面前欣赏和谈论一位女性的魅力吗？”  
“这、这是什么话！今天女大公要进行新年致辞，就连海尼森的电视台都能够收到转播……朕只是和你讨论一下国事罢了！”  
吉尔菲艾斯刚打算再说点什么，会场的司仪就开始提示列队入场了，于是只能把话咽入腹中。他也不知道为何会说出这样小肚鸡肠的话来。不过，莱因哈特大人似乎在那个吻之后就总向自己露出手足无措的样子——这和以前两人互相讲一些男孩子之间爱开的那种玩笑话时的从容截然不同——单从这一点上来看还是相当有成就感。  
女大公的新年致辞之后是皇帝的年终总结，因此莱因哈特不得不从他身边走开，在众人的目光下进行长篇大论的演讲和汇报。大概过去了一个小时，演讲才进入到尾声。实际上，一个小时对于国事来说还太过简短和概括，总体而言演讲的主题还是鼓舞人心和抒发皇帝的个人理想。这显然不是莱因哈特想要造成的效果，他向来认为无论是演讲还是汇报，都是从简为好，不宜超过二十分钟。为了那样朴实的、具体的内容刻意地套上一个华丽的仪式模板，实在是件无聊的事情。  
而为了这件无聊的事，莱因哈特大人要在大家面前、在全人类面前被观望那优美的仪态——这是何等的让人不愉快。  
演讲终于散场的时候，吉尔菲艾斯从分发酒水的侍者那里收下了一杯酒，但是却一直用两根指头捏着，皱着眉头，一口也没有喝。


End file.
